


Who's In The MIddle?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Title says it all





	Who's In The MIddle?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Who's in the Middle? by Bertie

Title: Who's in the middle?  
Author: Bertie  
Fandom: XF  
Date: 6/3/01  
E-Mail:   
Rating: NC-17   
Category: Humor   
Archive: sure  
Summary: title says it all  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Tension reliever...

* * *

Walter came home from a hard day at work. His only consolation was that his lovers would be at home ready to do whatever he wanted. They usually greeted him at the door with some coffee and his house slippers but, instead, he was greeted with silence.

'What in the hell are the guys up to?' he thought, bewildered.

He went into the kitchen and didn't see anything amiss. No one was there and there certainly wasn't any coffee or anything waiting for him. In fact, the place looked pristine as if no one had been in it all day. He rubbed the top of his head in concern then sighed and decided to trudge up the stairs to the bedroom.

He thought he heard someone mutter something and he could tell it was coming from inside the bedroom. The door was shut. 'Are they going to surprise me? Its not my birthday...' he looked down at his watch, 'its not our anniversary...' He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.

There on a pile of bed clothes on the floor were his two lovers locked in a heated embrace. The bedroom looked like it had been trashed. The lamp was half fallen between the bed and the bedside table and the pictures were either knocked down or on the floor. If it weren't for the heavy scent of sex in the air, he would have sworn the mess came from them both fighting.

"Hey, you two..." he began but was promptly ignored. He watched as his two lovers proceeded to finish each other off. It looked as if it were a race to see who could get the other off first. 

"Hey, I wanna join..." Again he was ignored, so he began to take off his trousers and pulled open his tie as he watched his lovers struggle in an erotic wrestling match. He placed his glasses carefully on top of his clothes.

"Fuck," cried Alex when he came after a rather telling nibble to his ear. "No fair, Fox, you cheated."

All Fox could do was groan as he came all over Alex's hand.

"Can you guys explain to me what this is all about?"

Alex smirked up at his older lover. "We were trying to determine who would be in the middle after you got home."

"Well, shit, if you had called me up, I would have told you who was going to be in the middle."

They both looked up, surprised that their older lover was actually going to choose one over the other.

"Who?" They both asked in unison.

"Me!" growled Walter and threw his body right down on top of them both.

They both cried out as the big man fell right on top of them. They whimpered but snuggled up against his big furry chest and began kissing each side of his face. Suddenly they stopped their kissing and Walter heard snores. The little bastards had worn themselves slap out and were sleeping right on top of their papa bear! 

"Fuck," Walter grumbled softly to himself and decided that they had the right idea after all, and fell asleep between them.

  
Archived: June 14, 2001 


End file.
